Olly Olly Oxen Free
by Daringu2dance4me
Summary: She was dead. Then she was alive. After being released from Rehabilitation Six learns to be human, the freelancers learn what it is like to be a Spartan, and in all this time they never once get the answer to the important question of life. "Why are we here?" Spartans Never Die they're just MIA, she still thinks they're just hiding, can she discover the truth about the SPARTAN III
1. Chapter 1

I sigh and look at the picture again. What a bunch of idiots they all were, _we _were I correct myself. God had it been two years already, Jun was sitting by me all through that time I was in hospital and rehab while they fixed me up because I was 'broken' from the fight.

Elites that ambushed me, killing me in the process with an energy sword, Jun explained how they resurrected me from the dead as I wasn't that far gone. But in return I lost my right arm, they replaced it with a thin metal one and placed a layer of cloned skin over it to make it look real, programmed it to feel real. But it wasn't, and I'd never know.

I do up my black curly hair into a red ribbon and to relax as it went into a short ponytail, letting two sides of my fringe come down. Most of the scars were away from my face so I was pleased that if I retired I could and would walk around like a normal person who had only lightly suffered from the war. Jun came in leaning against the door frame as I straightened my uniform. He lowly wolf whistled making me blush.

"Six, you look good," He commented. "Come on _Commander_ time to go"

Yes it was true, I'd gone from a Lt Warrent officer to a full fledged Field Commander, god that was scary when Jun told me I had gotten promoted. The problem was I wouldn't listen to the doctors or anyone else except those I'd served with on Reach because I knew they had my back always.

"Sure thing _Major_" I tease back.

Jun frowned a little. "You know they would be proud of us kid, even if you are filling Carter's shoes you are doing it perfectly"

He was trying to erase all my doubts about today, I knew it and he knew I did by the guilty expression on his face. "Jun, I really don't think I am ready to go back out into the field, really I feel worse about this than losing my...well becoming pirate like" I make him laugh.

We had learn to accept my arm loss, hell we even made jokes about it! I tuck in the dog tags around my neck carefully as we were escorted to the landing dock. "Jun..." I whinge trying to get out of it.

"No. We are doing this, and besides you might get some fun" Jun responded.

We kept walking over the Cairo's station as it orbited Earth. I look out at the small window that had been placed right where it was needed to be seen, "This is the second time in a year and a half that I have seen it when I haven't been kept in a hospital room or bed" I say.

"Trust me there are better worlds out there than Earth, but it's still worth fighting for" Jun tugged me along.

"After Reach...I'm not so sure" I admit.

We go down an elevator make a right turn that's when I get lost and lose any else of direction but we ended up in a training room observation deck. I go straight inside and wait for Jun to introduce us. I hear a guy whisper quietly.

"Check out the cute chick, how many medal are there? I that a Skyjack medal?" (look it up on Halo wiki it does exist!").

One thing though I hated about being promoted was the fact after Reach they gave me nearly every god damn medal in existence! I send a cold face in the direction to say shut the hell up!

"This is Commander B-312, she's here to observe as interaction happens" Jun says.

A man introduces himself as the Director, his lackey behind him was known as the Counselor. The Director ignores Jun a little but starts to focus on me. "I have read your file Commander, you have admirable traits for someone with your past" He said.

"I bet you didn't see past the black ink. Otherwise you wouldn't say that" I cross my arms in a defensive stance.

Jun sends me a glare saying not to be rude. "Commander what the Director is trying to say is that despite what you and your friend have been through you have a very normal sanity rate than someone could expect" The Counselor explained.

I roll my eyes then go to the side go Jun can talk to the head of Freelancer, I keep calm and out of the way as planned until the Director leaves with his couslor Jun looks at me odd. "Okay, what's going on? You nearly but his head off" He said.

"What he said annoyed me okay! You know what gets on my nerves better than anyone Jun!" I snap.

"Yeah and this was supposed to be a fun trip, you know the meaning of fun right?" He questions.

"Stuff it sniperboy! Fun? Oh yeah, right...hey I'll be back in a minute" I say.

"Where are you going?" Jun asks me.

"Make some new friends" I say.

"Commander..." He warns.

"I'm just going to have a little fun" I say heading to the armory.


	2. Chapter 2

"A little fun?" I heard Jun mutter as I went out of the armory after grabbing a few things.

If the docs found out what I was doing they would sedate me, drang me back to the hospital ward, handcuff me to the bed again, (It was Jun's idea and his fault!) I look at the armor I was 'using' it was suitable so no one minded. I smirked even though no one could see it, the thought of actually trying to laugh again was comforting. Shrinks had been trying for months to get an emotion out of me, even going so far to call me a freak to my face, insult my fellow Spartans, and...try to well they even attacked me with a few sharp objects.

Even as I walk I can still hear those bastards.

I waited for the match to start I was versing someone called Carolina, I remember there being a file saying all the agents were names after states but weren't there two Carolina's in the US?

"Hey, I'm not standing around being your good little diplomant girl" I respond making him laugh.

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor" He chuckled.

"I don't remember? I suffer from a multi personality complex, it's called sarcasm" I snap making him laugh harder.

Aligning my fists in a fighting position holding my stance, "Easy Six, remember breath" Jun advised.

"Easy? When was anything ever easy?" I say into the com. He had no response.

Of course he wouldn't, he never did when I asked he was quiet, Jun never was quiet except for that question.

I waited and saw a woman in blue armor come out, I observed her, strong in legs in arms target the center I decided. We made fake gestures back and forth trying to spook the other into loss of concentration, I breathed deep before starting, she tried to get my fake arm in a grab I dodged skidding over her back pressing a point in the armor where I knew it would freeze up in two hours. I grabbed my balance again deflecting a hit by crossing both my arms over my chest. I grunt a little at the fact she managed to throw me back a bit.

"Who are you!?" She demanded trying to kick me again.

"Someone you don't want to piss off" I respond.

I hit her chest an follow through by foot kick in her kneecap, we went o like that for a total hour before someone intervened.

"What the hell is going on down here?" That was the Director obviously.

We stopped standing at attention as Jun and the Director came down to us along with the other soldiers I had yet to meet.

"Who is the soldier, major?" He questioned Jun who I knew was smirking like an idiot, the amount of times he tried to get me into the armor before was ridiculous because I never said yer.

"That Is the commander" Jun nodded towards me.

I roll my eyes under my helmet. Lucky he couldn't see otherwise I would be dead. "What do you think you were doing _Commander_?" He practically spat my rank.

"Testing if your soldiers are as good as you claim, I may be under ONI watch but that doesn't stop me from getting the job done" I spat back leaving.

I could hear Jun making apologies for me, god I was the world's biggest bitch when someone was trying to help me! "You know how the docs are going to react once they see you in that" I heard him say, how the hell didn't I head him? Was I that out of practise?

"I don't care. Jun this isn't helping! Any of it isn't helping! I...I just want to back to where I was before, I was okay with being a personal grim reaper, being an assassin for the admirals who hate each others guts, working on a team! This is just crap!" I yell at him.

Jun called for the doctors to come pick me up. "Six, you're a Spartan. And now I got some news for you on a mission" He gestured.

"Mission?" I ask. "I can't do missions anymore, remember?" I add.

"Well think of this as a Project"


End file.
